A halloween romance
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: Okay so this is written for a friends birthday and please excuse me since i have poor grammar. This is an extremely OOC story with technically a LevixHanji pairing but the thing is its other characters i made up cosplaying them for Halloween and have their own romantic issues . Basically two best friends in love with each other each oblivious and matchmaker friends.


"Alyyyyy, hurry up!" The girls friend yelled from outside the house.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! How did u get out of the house with this stuff on!" She said struggling to get out of her door.

"Duhhhhh I put that part on outside!Aren't you suppose to be a crazy genius? Well your not doing a very good job matching you character." Her friend said

Aly glared at her "And Mikasa is suppose to be stoic and emotionless, she barley talks. Youuuuu on the other handdd-"

"I get it, I get it lets just gooooo before the little kids get all the candy!" Aly laughed as they started walking down the street. She and her friends had decided to go trick-or-treating Halloween. True normally Seniors in high school shouldn't be going door to get candy on Halloween like little kids, but she and her friends the kind of people who didn't care what others thought. They just wanted to enjoy their last year of high school together and have fun, even if that meant going trick or treating in cosplays of their latest anime obsession Attack on Titan.

She was going as Hanji, crazy genius obsessed with studying titans. The girl next to her one who she considered one of her best friends was Mikasa. The rest of the group that they were on the way to meeting included the other girls boyfriend as Eren, a few other friends which included and Armin, a Christa, a Sasha but was actually someones little sister, and finally her best friend/secret crush James dressing as the insanely hot Levi.

They met up with the group at the gas station in front of the neighborhood know for giving the best candy. They all looked pretty similar, brown leather jacket with the Recon corps logo patch sewn onto the back, white dress shirts, large black belt, white pants, black boots, and 3Dmanuver gear made out of shoe boxes, silver paint fake blade handles, some string for cables, and straps attached that cross their shoulders. Honestly that was the hardest part to make but totally worth it their costumes almost looked like those expensive cosplays online.

After greetings and Aly secretly ogling James's Levi cosplay they started walking. She was extremely happy that they ended cosplaying Hanji and Levi because that happened to be one of her favorite pairings in the show. She slightly blushed remembering the lemony fanfiction she had read yesterday.

"Come on were falling behind! The others are already at the first house!" James complained as he walked next to her. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen behind or that he was standing next to her.

She blushed a little by running ahead and turning to yell "Now who's slow!" He ran to and caught up and they stopped at the house to get candy. As they walked back to the side walk to catch up with their friends.

He put is hand in her candy bag and took out the chocolate bar before she could pull it away. "still you."

She stuck her tongue out at him."Jerk."

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your bestfriend since babydom!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head. Right Bestfriends, that's all they ever had been all they ever will be, she had been trying to convince herself of that for years but just couldn't fully ignore her feelings for him. Every time he had a girlfriend or flirted with girls it killed her inside but she had to deal with it. Like he had said he thought of her as nothing more than a friend.

"Hey you okay? Its just a candy bar cheer up would you."He said dropping her candy bar back into her bag that was now quarter full.

"I'm fine just spaced out a bit. If u want u can have the Candy bar I don't like that kind anyway."

"nah I'm good besides maybe the sugar will help u move faster!" he joked

Mikasa who was in front of him muttered "Baka Levi"

"What did I do?"

She ignored him, turning back at me and winking she asked "So Aly, oh I mean Hanji, I forgot to ask you, What happened with that guy who gave you his number at the mall?"

Aly knew what she was trying to do and normally would never play along but she noticed James eye some girl in a short skirt before turning back around to hear what they were talking about. Jelousy drove her to respond "Oh, yeah. Well we texted a bunch of times, hes pretty cool actually, we talked about going to see that new X-men movie once it comes out."

"Get it girrrl!"

"shut up!"

"You're gonna go see that with a guy you met in the mall!? But we always go see superhero movies together just the two of us. Besides how much do you even know about this guy?!"

"ohh now he cares." she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just mean that iv never complained when you went to a movie with a girl I didn't know or when u invited her to go to one with us that we were suppose to go to, just the two of us." she retaliated.

"It-Its different though! I'm a guy I know how they think!Your like a sister to me-"

"You know what just shut up!" She said cutting him and walking ahead to stand with Christa and Sasha.

"Don't let it get to you, hes oblivious now but hell regret it later." Armin who was standing in front of her whispered.

She smiled softly "No he wont, but I excepted a long time ago that it would never happen, I'm okay." They all looked at her skeptically but nodded.

After finishing the neighborhood and the one next to it the group walked toward the high school, they were going to hang out a bit before going home since it was still early.

Some how she ended up sitting on the wall watching every ones candy wile they went to get drinks from the vending machine. Little did she know what was going on while she was sitting there.

-Vending machines-

"Look dude you need to stop okay, your just making things worse!" Armin told James

"seriously are you trying to ruin things? We even suggested this cosplay idea so you two could be one of her favorite parings and your blowing it!" Christa exclaimed

James or Levi ignored them and punched the wall "since when did she start talking to other guys!? What the fuck does she think shes doing?"

"YOU IDIOT! You can go around dating girls and flirting all the time and she says one thing and you go over the edge! THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT! You were to chicken to make a move and now shes tired of waiting!"

"She doesn't see me as anything more than a friend! I cant ruin our friendship, we've been like this since we were 2 years old!"

"dude you are truly oblivious." stated Eren

"Whats that suppose to mean?!"

"Look if you don't go talk to her right now I WILL go into the A/v room tomorrow and give them your most embarrassing baby photo to put all over the morning announcements!"He kinda just stood there staring at her open mouth.

"How did you-"

"GOO!" she screamed. He had never realized how scary the girl was and now that he had he didn't wanna see it any longer, he ran off to go find his Hanji.

-back with Aly-

She sat there munching on candy trying to distract herself from thinking about what happened earlier.

"BOO!" James or Levi yelled behind her.

She jumped. "what the freak!?" she said turning around and hitting the boy in the head.

"Sorry. Sorry." he said laughing "but you should have seen your face1" she smiled a little but then turned away, remembering she was suppose to be mad. "c'mon you can't be that mad at me." She didn't answer. He sighed "Okay I'm sorry, I just got worried about you."

"Of course. Thats all you felt All I am is your best friend after all." she said softly, she didn't think he could even hear her, or at least she hoped he couldn't.

"Your wrong."

"What?"

"Your wrong you mean way more to me than that."

She just looked away. "What? A Sister? Not what I meant."

"No okay. I-I'm in love with you okay!" He blurted out quickly.

"Y-you what?" He wasn't sure he could trust himself to say it right again. He leaned down and planted his lips on hers.

She had never actually kissed anyone before so It took her a second to get used to it but she kissed back. They had to break apart for air a minute later.

Both were breathing heavy and couldn't say anything just looked at each other. Finally Levi broke the silence "I- I'm so sorry. I just-"She cut him off by kissing him again.

"Don't you dare apologize for the one thing I've been waiting for- for who knows how long."

"W-what?" he asked

She turned her head "They were right you really are oblivious."he didn't say anything. "6 years. Thats how long I've been in love with you. Probably longer though I wasn't conscience of it."

He grabbed her chin and puller her face toward him. "I really am an Idiot." He said before kissing her again. They broke apart and there foreheads rested together. (cliché ik deal with it)

"I love you." he said simply and for the first time in his life he could say it he could tell her how he really felt and now it was like a gigantic weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I love you to." She responded

"ITS ABOUT DAM TIME! PLAYING MATCHMAKER IS HARD WORK YOU KNOW!" Mikasa yelled.

She smiled "Well at least now I can write a killer HanjiXLevi fanfiction based on a true love story in cosplay!"

**THE END! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANDLER! 8) 3 **


End file.
